Johnny Bishop
John "Johnny" Bishop 'is the head of the Bishop Family and illegitimate son of the Chosen One. ' Background Born not long after the destruction of the Enclave Oil Rig in 2242; John, otherwise known as Johnny, is the illegitimate child of the Chosen One and Angela Bishop, daughter of notorious crime lord John Bishop. Although he is part of a wealthy and powerful family, Johnny had a rough background; facing both physical and verbal abuse from his grandfather at an early age. Despite this, Johnny was well liked by the people in New Reno due to his kind nature and being different than his relatives. His mother and grandmother consider him to be a blessed child because not only did he help his family overcome their addictions, Johnny would become the next ruler of the Bishop Family and more likely to be much better than this grandfather. At an early age, Johnny becomes interested in the wasteland and spends his days exploring the waste with his pet dog Speed. In the wasteland, Johnny met many travellers, ranging from merchants to NCR or Brotherhood of Steel soldiers. He was taught how to barter and how to use speech by the merchants he met during his travels. While not formally trained, Johnny is a gifted marksman, earning him praise among the soliders he encountered. Some were kind enough to help him perfect his shooting and educating him about weapons and ammunitions. At the age of 19, Johnny married his childhood sweetheart, Anne and the two later recieve fraternal twins Graham and Andrea. The next 10 years soon was a time of happiness and peace. Wasteland Adventures Personality At a young age, Johnny was a good-natured boy despite having a rough background. He cared about his family and friends and was willing to help them when they are in need. Unlike his relatives, Johnny prefers the wasteland over a well protected city. He spends his days wandering the waste; either searching for treasure or to explore new locations. Over time, his knowledge of wastelands was so strong that according to one person, he knows the wasteland "like the back of his hand." When assuming control of the Bishop Family at the age of 13, Johnny slowly becomes ruthless in fighting for control and willing to hurt and kill people to gain control. Over time, Johnny takes a less violent approach when fighting for control and establishes a healthy collaboration with the Wrights Family. Although one of the most powerful, dangerous and influential people in New Reno, Johnny did not give up his love of the wasteland and is frequently absent in meetings with other Families. When facing the responsibilities of becoming a father, Johnny turns his attention in raising his children and whenever he is absent, he would make sure to have his mother and grandmother watch over them instead of using bodyguards. His love for his children is so strong that he would kill anyone who would hurt them, going far enough to brutally beat a raider to death for attempting to molest his daughter. The unexpected death of his wife during his adventures in the wasteland with her was a complete change to Johnny; he becomes cold and cynical and greatly dislikes wastelanders while also becoming ruthless to those who attempt to hurt him and his family. Category:Jackalex13's characters and storys Category:Characters